Writing Change
by somethingofdreams
Summary: This is exactly why I shouldn't be writing fanfics after midnight. Entirely based off of this post (thebestofkorra./post/68150484229/iimako-owldee-chaobunny-katorra-help)


Tenzin was weary from the lack of sleep. It was at that moment he felt a tug on his clothes. He looked down and saw his son's concerned face. Meelo had brought Pokie with him and the two looked up at Tenzin with concern.

"What do I do now, daddy?" Meelo asked quietly.

Bending down, Tenzin rested his hand on Meelo's shoulder. "Everything will be alright. We just need to work through this difficult time."

But deep down Tenzin knew _nothing was right_.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The last couple months were the worst the seasoned airbender had known since his father's passing. After deciding to leave the spirit portals open, Korra attempted to lead the world into a new era. At first everything went well and members of the southern water tribe had even taken it upon themselves to be among the first to forge a bond with the spirits.

But then those damn meerkat spirits showed up.

Korra flinched upon their arrival into the material world. Even Jinora looked visibly pained at the sight of them. Tenzin decided to smooth things over. Which were going well… until one of them in particular recognized Korra.

"_You." _the meerkat spirit hissed.

Korra was usually one to pick fights…

Except this time. Korra's ponytails stuck straight out as she attempted to run away. Jinora screamed a high enough pitched scream to shatter any mirror on the southern hemisphere.

"Korra!" Jinora screamed as the meerkat spirits caught up to and attacked Korra once again. She cried in horror as she realized that this time… the meerkats wanted more than to just scare the avatar…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As the southern water tribe started the mourning of Korra's death, word began to spread across the world that their beloved avatar was gone.

Somewhere on a motorcycle in Republic City, the news was broadcasted over the police scanners.

"This just in! Avatar Korra found dead! Southern water tribe officials are blaming a spirit for the death of the young avatar who fought for a world in which humans and spirits could live together in harmony."

A lone tear ran down his clench jaw as the young firebender tried to catch his breath. Like the tree of time, all of his memories were suddenly coming back. And in that moment he could almost taste her sweet lips and feel the warmth of her embrace. For a moment everything was right in the world again.

And then… that moment ended.

Recollection of the breakup… those final words… _I'll always love you_…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

There was a knock on the door of the apartment. The muscular earthbender opened the door to find the chief of police standing in front of him. He could tell she was trying to keep it together… and failing.

In a raspy voice she began, "there's been an accident…"

_I'm so sorry…_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

"Okay, testing the new system… can you hear me?" The pilot adjusted her headset as she tried to block out the sound of the engines. She momentarily glanced to the side and admired the view from hundreds of feet in the air.

"We read you loud and clear, Ms. Sato."

"Perfect."

"Umm… Ms. Sato?"

"Yes?"

"There's something you should know… I mean… it just came in and I don't even know if you want to hear it…"

The pilot took a deep breath. "Go ahead and tell me."

There was silence over the radio. Finally a voice spoke up. "There's been a tragedy at the south pole. The avatar was killed by spirits. And the two brothers she probended with must've been there or something because… they didn't make it. I don't really know… the information is just coming in and nothing's been confirmed…"

"…Ms. Sato?"

"Hello… Ms. Sato, are you okay?"

Ground control observed in horror as the plane lost control and crashed into Yue bay.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Meelo bowed his head and held Pokie closer to his chest. The weight of what had happened to team avatar was apparent in the young airbender's eyes.

Tenzin bowed he head and took a deep breath. "Because of harmonic convergence and everything spiritual being thrown out of balance, the avatar cycle has been messed with as well…" He raised his head and met his son's worried gaze. "And that is why, Meelo…

_you_ are the next avatar.

But I believe, you, Meelo… can save the world."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Pema folded her arms angrily as she sat upright in bed.

"I swear to god if you ever tell our son your little made up shit story again, you're sleeping on the couch."

Tenzin smiled as he lay on his bed facing the other way.

"At least Bumi would be proud of my storytelling skills," he said as he stifled a laugh.

That night Tenzin almost remembered hearing Pema whip out the frying pan.


End file.
